bn_eldersfandomcom-20200213-history
Member Expectations
We are family here in Elders! We encourage all styles of play and share experiences and wisdom in an effort to make Battle Nations gameplay more enjoyable. A "guild" is defined as an organization of persons with related interests, goals, etc., especially one formed for mutual aid or protection. Below are some proposed methods of how we intend on fulfilling that promise as well as a few guidelines. *'Engage each other regularly:' Read and contribute to chat often. If you need anything, , , occupations, etc. or if you have a question, just ask in chat. If you have advice, please share in chat. Also please share your accomplishments, it builds morale. *'Share and share alike:' We encourage occupations of buildings such as the Vehicle Factory ( ), SpecOps Center ( ), Chemical Storage Facility & Weapons Lab ( ), Missile Silo ( ), Artificial Pond ( & ), Coal Powerplant ( ), Propane Tank ( ) & Potted Tree ( ). Building clusters of the following is encouraged and shows esprit de corps; 2x2 of Coal Powerplants & Missile Silos and 3x3 of Artificial Ponds, Propane Tanks & Potted Trees. Building an extra VF would be a generous way to share as well. Do not occupy for tier 1 resources without permission i.e. Iron Mine, Logging Camp, Oil Pump, Stone Quarry& Coal Mine. * Resource Occupations: Occupations of key resources such as Artificial Ponds, Missile Silos and Potted Trees are reserved for fellow alliance members only during a boss strike. If a non-alliance member is occupying a resource, please ask them to move or kick them within 48 hours of boss strike. To balance guilds during a strike, we may ask that occupations are turned over to either ATC or Elders to give them an extra boost. Please follow this request for the good of the alliance. *'Work smarter, not harder:' While many of us have leveled our units the old fashion way, strategic occupations are a great way to expedite this process. See section on Strategic Occupations for more information * Save the walls: If you see portable walls or electric fences on others lands as part of a wimp occupation, DO NOT kill them. The owner of the occupation can kill them once someone already has by rejecting the help, and this gives more sp. * Rafting Zones: Don't kill occupations inside the green starred flag areas, so called rafting zones. If you want to know more about rafting zones, ask on guild chat in game. *'Advertise for efficiency:' Using signposts helps other players help you and eliminates the need for defenses, hence freeing population. Use to deter occupations, to encourage occupations & to request assists. *Attacking guild members who are occupying for resources will not be tolerated. If you do it by accident while killing wimps, just apologize. Habits will be corrected. *Excessive foul language and disparaging comments in chat will not be tolerated. *Maximum effort is expected during a Boss Strike. Real life always takes priority to a game and we understand that. If you are unable to contribute for one reason or another let an officer know beforehand. Making excuses after the fact are just that... excuses, and will not necessarily be excused. All we ask is that you try your best, knowing full well that that term is subjective. After each BS, cuts will be made. This is not a threat, only a promise that we will continue to progress and know that some people will come and go. *Most importantly, just have a good time. After all it is just a game, a very fun and disgustingly addicting one but a game never-the-less. *Keep Calm & Battle On!